User talk:Blazemane
Hi Blazemane, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 05:50, June 18, 2011 Welcome to the wiki! And I will answer the question you asked TBT. It doesn't show because signatures will not show on summaries. Only when you sign it on the page, and that's only done on talk pages for the most part. Anyway, hope you enjoy the wiki as much as I do. Corbus May The Wind Be At Your Back, Matey You're welcome. I should tell you one or two things about this wiki concerning edits that I discovered. 1) Never assume anything, if it isn't said you shouldn't put it on the page (I have made many edits on pages that say things like "Presumably a shrew rapier" or "presumably old age" is a big one.) 2) is that if a character is called something once, it can be put on the page (It must be an actually name and not just some misinterpretation of their name that a old or crazy character called them.) Best of luck to your future edits on this wiki. Corbus May The Wind Be At Your Back, Matey Hi, and welcome to the Wiki! My name is Scotty Bluefleck; I'm a female mountain hare from Bowlaynee Castle. I hope you enjoy yourself here and stick around a while! God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 16:57, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Signing You don't need to sign in the edit summary box, just on talk pages please. -- LordTBT Talk! 17:49, June 18, 2011 (UTC) That was me that edited my talk page, I just wasn't logged in at the time. There was nothing wrong with what you wrote, really; it's just that I don't usually give out or recieve personal information on my talk page so I edited it out of force of habit. I had no intention of offending. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 04:05, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I am just welcoming you as a friend. I hope you and me can be friends also I was wondering if I could make a profile picture for you since your username is Blazemane I thought it could give me a challenge. Thought you would like to read my Fan Fiction or Participate in my art contest. If you want to participate in the contest just take a peek at my profile page so you can get the details. Hoping you have a great time on this wiki since I know I have. One last thing I know I was beaten to the punch but I just want to do it anyway so WELCOME TO REDWALL WIKI BAZEMANE! Badger Lord RoseThorn 15:23, June 20, 2011 (UTC) NO WAY I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING! Let me guess if I had to guess what character that quote came from I would have to say GIR! Badger Lord RoseThorn 18:02, June 20, 2011 (UTC) My little brother does impressions of GIR and he is just sooooo cute when he does it. I have a soft spot for GIR and my little brother but I won't let eithr of them walk all over me! LOL:)Badger Lord RoseThorn 19:19, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Just now saw your question, sorry To answer your previous question, I do like the character Bosie, though my favorite Redwall character of all time is probably Florian or Tarquin. I like Scotland, though, which is why my avatar is a mountain hare from the only definitely named place in the Redwall Highlands. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 22:24, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Inquiries There are probably hundreds of nameless characters. If Brian didn't think they were worthy enough to have a name, then they're not worth including. Embedding is forbidden here, you're free to link to an outside source. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:24, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Finished. I have finished your avatar picture for use as your profile image it is called Blazemane Jewel. Badger Lord RoseThorn 15:19, June 29, 2011 (UTC) The Jewel. The jewel is a very important item of mystical qualities which allow the owner to see visions of impending doom and might as well give the owner an idea of how to stop them. As for why it dissappeared it is not fan art so it was deleted by Lord TBT. If you want to use it I can E-MAIL it to you using my public E-MAIL address that I use to help others with their technology problems and computer problems mainly.Badger Lord RoseThorn 14:51, June 30, 2011 (UTC)